


Phoenix

by ShadowGirl (ShadowyGirl)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyGirl/pseuds/ShadowGirl
Summary: When Chloe was little she had  lived in a kingdom where only existed wolfs and fairies, the kingdom had a queen and a king but a tragedy  had struck. Chloe's parents had been killed by  interfectorem obumbratio, Chloe was all alone she had no one so the Okha knights decided to send her to earth where she could be safe from the killer shadows.The knights had used their magic to put the daughter of Phoenix into one of the humans. She’ll have her memories of the kingdom but her fire powers will be locked until she will manage to find someone who will care and be there for her even if it will be the Lightbringer himself.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 22
Collections: Lucifer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In third chapter will only start Chloe’s and Lucifer’s adventures

When Chloe was little she had lived in a kingdom where only existed wolfs and fairies, the kingdom had a queen and a king but a tragedy had struck. Chloe's parents had been killed by interfectorem obumbratio, Chloe was all alone she had no one so the Okha knights decided to send her to earth where she could be safe from the killer shadows.The knights had used their magic to put the daughter of Phoenix into one of the humans. She’ll have her memories of the kingdom but her fire powers will be locked until she will manage to find someone who will care and be there for her even if it will be the Lightbringer himself. 

The knights knew that one day they will have to send their future queen somewhere where she could be safe from interfectorem obumbratio or in other words The Shadow Killers. 

The portal opened and sucked Chloe inside of it , knights could hear her cries and pleads to help her but they turned around so they wouldn’t see the huge light that exploded inside of the castle. 

After the portal sucked her in she became a baby, her memories had been blocked to her kingdom. Chloe’s memories will be opened when she will be 15 years old, so right now she will forget everything and will live her life as any ordinary child.

Nine months later Penelope Decker gave birth to Chloe Jane Decker.

As the years passed she hit 13 years old she unlocked her ignis eyes her eyes were glowing with fire in them so when she would become mad or angry her eyes would sparkle with fire. But as her birthdays went she started unlocking more of her forms like she could become a wolf and a fire wolf. The first wolf’s forms had the eyes that had looked like black as coal but her fur was black and soft as a silk. And the fire wolf looked like it was on fire except you couldn’t see any fur on it.The fire wolf’s were one of the most rarest animals these type of animals that could wipe you out of existence. 

When Chloe became 15 years old she regained all of her memories of the kingdom she used to live in, her memories hit her so hard that she had a breakdown in her bedroom.

As Chloe mourned her real parents she had accidentally changed her form to a wolf. Chloe hid under her bed and cried , her wolf ears were down and her tail was around her little body. 

Chloe haven’t told anyone about her past and that she can form into a wolf. But there was an accident when she had to turn herself to a fire wolf form, there was a thief in her house and she felt a massive protectiveness to her territory. Her fire wolf growled at the thief and as she attacked him she had wiped the thief out of the existence, when Chloe had wiped him out of the existence she turned to her human form and smiled to herself. 

As the years were rolling Chloe had started training and visiting different places where they would teach her martial arts. But every time she would start winning a martial arts championship she starts receiving from other companies money and asking her to sign a contract but Chloe would decline. 

Chloe’s mission was to find the shadows killers and kill them until every one of them are dead.

At her 18 th birthday her wings had sprouted from her back, when Chloe saw her wings blazing she was at that time in the bathroom looking at herself. She stared at her wings for a really long time until she started thinking about how to put her wings inside herself or more easily out of this earthly plane. Chloe started moving her wings and saw some fluttering so as she tried for at least 5-6 times to put them back she finally managed to get her wings out of the earthly plane.

A year later Chloe Decker turned nineteen her father John Decker who works at the L.A.P.D had been murdered by an apparent robbery gone wrong. Her fathers death had struck her so badly that she started drinking, using drugs and sleeping with men and women.

One day Chloe had realised that she had to stop all of these bad habits and at that time she promised herself that she will never ever disappoint her parents. So she started going to school to get the diploma and began studying criminology at her free time, as the time went Chloe graduated and went to go study criminology.

As Chloe got older she joined the forces and became a police officer at the L.A.P.D where her dad used to work at, there she met her colleague Dan Espinoza. After a few months they became partners and started working together. 

In the beginning everything was perfect they always had each other’s back’s and after a year they became lovers, Chloe loved Dan but their relationship had changed when Malcolm Graham came in between their relationship. 

At first she hadn’t said anything to him until she saw something she shouldn’t have. She saw Malcolm giving money to someone, while Chloe watched she accidentally made a noise and then there was heard a gun shot.

Chloe ran away from the building and went back home to rethink what she had seen.Her life had changed so much when she saw Dan standing across Malcolm Graham and holding gun. Chloe really wanted to forget everything but all she managed to do was cry , she hugged herself so hard while her eyes were closed. Chloe turned herself to her wolf form and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Dan came home drunk he held a can of bear in his hands, he walked upstairs to the bedroom. Dan saw his girlfriend sleeping, he slowly undressed himself until he was left naked, he grabbed Chloe’s pants and undressed her.He looked at her and while she was sleeping Dan decided to have sex without her knowing. 

The next very day Chloe woke up and saw her boyfriend naked laying on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe was so shocked that she didn’t even know how to react to a prospect that her boyfriend had raped her in her sleep, she saw that her pants were off and that her legs had some bruises that weren’t there when she went to sleep.

Chloe went numb after everything that happened that she just stopped feeling, she wanted to cry and scream but instead she let herself be angry. Chloe immediately went to her bathroom to wash herself and every body part that Dan touched when she was asleep.

When Dan woke up he heard the water running he looked around and saw that he was naked and that his beer was laying on the floor, he didn’t think anything of it so he just dressed himself up, picked his bottle of bear and left like nothing even happened last night.

When Chloe had left her bathroom she looked around and saw that Dan was nowhere to be seen she sighed from relief cause she didn’t want to deal right now of what he did to her.

She looked around her bedroom and saw the beer stain that was left on the carpet from Dan, she dressed herself up and grabbed her gun and her badge from the cupboard. And drived to the precinct to face her soon to be ex boyfriend. 

At the precinct she saw Dan talking with the other cops not giving any crap what he had done to her, Chloe tried to control her anger towards her partner who had raped her in the middle of the night. She wanted to cry and scream but instead she slapped her partner and broke up with him in front of all the other cops, everyone stared at them but she didn’t give any crap at that moment what they thought about her.

3 months later Chloe started having cravings for food that she would never eat and her daily throwing up, Chloe went to the bathroom to confirm that she’s really pregnant with Dan’s child. In the bathroom Chloe pulled out of the box the pregnancy test and then peed on it , she washed her hands and waited for 3 minutes to see the answer if she’s really pregnant with Dan child. 

After the 3 minutes ended she checked the pregnancy stick and saw 2 lines.”I’m pregnant” Chloe whispered silently. She was so terrified and shocked that she didn’t even know how to feel about her baby that’s now growing inside of her. “I promise to you that i’ll always love you and take care of you” She sighed and smiled a little bit. 

3 months into the pregnancy her first baby bump started showing, Chloe wanted to cry and laugh from sadness and joy. Knowing she won’t have a father growing up, but she at least will hope that someone will help her to raise her child and support her unconditionally. 

11 years later Chloe already became a detective and her daughter now is 11 years old, she still is is hated by her colleagues because of the Palmetto case and her child’s father still doesn’t know that he is a father.

After the breakup with her ex, Dan started avoiding her and making think she’s crazy, Chloe of course knew in her own mind that something doesn’t add up but that still didn’t mean it’s easy to work on her own and prove to the others that she’s not crazy.

Every time Chloe thought about the Palmetto case the more she started digging and trying to find the truth. 

Every single night that Chloe falls asleep, she dreams about Dan raping her and making her feel worthless. After the dream ends she wakes up feeling scared and terrified, her breathing starts quickening and her heart beats so loudly that she can can hear it with her own ears.

Chloe had never told her daughter about her father and that she’s different than any ordinary human child, Trixie never asked her mom about her dad but she always knew in her heart that her father had hurt her mom. Trixie always was a smart child her grades were mostly high.And sometimes the kids in her class would bully her and call her a nerd for having a better understanding of the lesson.

Trixie always tries to ignore the bullies so they wouldn’t have the satisfaction that they can easily role her up and thanks to her mom genes she’s more stubborn, sometimes when her bullies try to physically hurt her she waits for them to try and hit her, so she could punch them and make them cry for help. 

Trixie knew that there’s something different about her but she’s to shy to ask her mom to explain to her why she feels so different, there was one time when she was in the girl’s bathroom washing her hands when one of the girls said that her mom is a slut and corrupt cop and without her knowing her eyes flashed red and yellow if you didn’t know what it was you would say it looks like fire but mostly it blazes like fire that’s going to get more stronger.

The anger she channeled at the girl made the bully scream so loud that every teacher and child heard and made everyone run to the bathroom to look what made the bully scream so loud but what they saw was, Trixie standing and looking lost like she didn’t even know what happened. One second she was angry and the other she felt lost and scared of herself.

After that her mom came to pick her up from school and drove back home and pretended like that never even happened.

Trixie sighed and encouraged herself to ask her mom about her past, every time she would ask her mom about her grandpa she would only see tears and sadness in her moms eyes but this time she won’t ask about her grandpa.

Right now all she wants to find out who her mom was before, her mom had her. Trixie tip toed to her mom’s bedroom and slowly opened the door seeing her laying in the bed checking something on the phone.” Hi mom, can I come in ?” Trixie asked her mother like she was taught while she was still a toddler or more likely as a cub. “Of course honey come in” Chloe softly smiled and invitingly opened her arms. Trixie without waiting jumped in her mothers arms and cuddled to her side,” Mom who were you before i was born ?” Trixie asked her mom questioningly. Chloe knew it will have to come out some day, but she didn’t knew it will be so soon she sighed and started talking about her past. “Before I came to this earth i live in a kingdom called ‘Okha’ there lived fairies and wolfes but one day something tragic happened... killer shadows attacked our kingdom and.” Chloe gulped and continues to tell the story of her past.” Killed my parents at that time i didn’t knew that my parents were killed so I ran trying to find the guards and asking for help but when I saw my parents laying on the floor not moving that’s when I knew that I am in a huge danger”. Trixie being really smart asked her mother how old was she at that time,” I was 10 years old when my parents were killed by killer shadows, at that age I was quite smart like you monkey” she tickled her daughter, until she started laughing and asking for mercy.”I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP !” Chloe laughed and kissed her daughter on the forehead. 

Trixie yawned and slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep in her mothers arms.

5 years later 

Her Lieutenant gave her a new case about a famous musician Delilah and that’s where her whole life will start changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my fan fic and giving kudos it means so much to me ❤️


End file.
